


New Year's

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hal spends the New Year's Justice League party asleep, John spends a little too long watching him.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/John Stewart
Kudos: 24





	New Year's

John glanced at Hal from across the room, as he had been doing throughout the night, Hal was where he had been for the last few hours, having claimed the entire couch for his nap. How Hal could sleep so soundly in the middle of the Justice League New Years Party, John had no idea, especially since Booster and Beetle were loudly discussing their plans to prank Batman right next to Hal's ear.

Other people were probably getting annoyed by Hal taking over the only furniture in the entire room, though, even though John thought it was quite cute, the way that Hal kept his limbs tucked up close to him. John was incredibly biased when it came to Hal. He'd spotted Diana shooting glances in the other Lantern's direction every so often, and got the feeling that she was about to turf Hal off of the sofa, possibly by pushing him onto the floor.

It wasn't that John had intended to spend his entire evening watching Hal, it was just that nothing exciting had really happened the whole evening. The only other thing to do had been watching Green Arrow get steadily drunker and drunker, waiting for him to make attempts at getting Hawkman to fight him outside.

It was a shame really since the entire reason that he had even come to this event in the first place had been so that he could spend the evening with Hal.

Tonight had been the perfect opportunity to let Hal know how he felt, but the only good thing about the night so far was that Hal was far too unconscious to be drawn into Bruce Wayne's bedroom.

Maybe he had been having Hal work too hard, sending him out on missions just because they all knew that he was the best, missions that could possibly have been dealt with by a team of five rookies on their own. Eventually, there would be a breaking point, where Hal had too much work on his plate and just collapsed in the mess hall.

New Years Day could be a day off, and as Corps Leader, John did have the power to allow that.

Except Diana was making a move towards Hal, fully intent on waking him up, and John couldn't let her do that. He needed to have a conversation with Hal, one that he wouldn't be able to have if Hal was sprawled out on the floor and annoyed. He crossed the room in just a few purposeful strides and shook Hal by the shoulder.

His partner jolted awake with a snort. "John..." he said, sounding confused, "what time is it, are we late for our mission in the Magellanic Cloud?"

John sighed. "That was three weeks ago, Hal." It fell on deaf ears, though, as Hal started trying to burrow his face into John's shoulder. It was obvious that he wanted to use it as a pillow so that he could go back to sleep. "Hal," John said, more loudly, "wake up, it's New Year's Eve."

Hal opened one brown eye. "'s time?"

"About a minute to go before midnight, I'd say." John hadn't really been paying attention to the time, but soon enough, people started chanting, counting down from ten. "You missed the entire party."

"Hm," Hal said, about when the count hit seven, he didn't sound overly concerned.

"I was thinking that you should have the day off tomorrow," John continued. "You seem tired, and I think you could use the rest."

Vaguely, he could hear the count reach one, and then zero, but he was much too focused on how Hal pulled him in close, smashing their lips together, to really pay attention.

"Well," Hal said, when they finally pulled apart, "I can think of a few better ways to use my new day off."


End file.
